Hikaru Midorikawa
Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光; born May 2, 1968 in Otawara, Tochigi, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Heero Yuy in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Kaede Rukawa in Slam Dunk, Marth in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ryuho in s-CRY-ed, Seiran Shi in Saiunkoku Monogatari, Softon in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Tamahome in Fushigi Yûgi and Zelgadis Greywords in Slayers. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Kōji Ogata (ep19) *Angel Beats! (2010) - Fish Saitō (ep7) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Zed O'Brien *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Li Xingke *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Lin *Diabolik Lovers (2013) - Ayato Sakamaki *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Splashmon *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Mohito (ep91), Tenshinhan *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Yoshito Kikuchi *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Jifa *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Hozuki (ep10) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Hidemoto Keikain *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Sōji Mikage *Rinne of the Boundary (2015) - Rinne's Grandfather *Servamp (2016) - Rosen Kranz 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Yukito Kunisaki *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Yūsuke Yoshino *Digimon Frontier: Ancient Digimon Revival (2002) - Hippogriffomon *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Tenshinhan *Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū (1991) - Soldier B *Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta (1995) - Paikūhan *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Earl Keith *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Akihiko Sanada 'OVA' *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Marth *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012) - Kurando Yakabe (ep1) *Unexplored Fam & Ihrie: Ruin Explorer (1995-1996) - Lyle Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2018) - Marth 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Masaki Andō *Angel Beats! 1st beat (2015) - Fish Saitō *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Heero Yuy *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Heero Yuy *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Targana *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Kōichi Yōjō *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Oz *Clannad (2004) - Yūsuke Yoshino *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hayate *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Hayate *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Frioniel *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Frioniel *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Frioniel *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android #16, Pikkon, Tenshinhan *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Android #16, Tenshinhan *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Tenshinhan *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Android #16, Tenshinhan *Eternal Arcadia (2000) - Ramirez *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Tokiya Mikagami *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Clift *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Kyōichi Kanō *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Judas *Persona 3 (2006) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Akihiko Sanada *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Heero Yuy *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Shining Blade (2012) - Alberich *Shining Resonance (2014) - Shining Dragon *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Lion Magnus *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Lion Magnus *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Baldren Gassenarl *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Baldren Gassenarl *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - U-DO 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Troy Musou (2011) - Paris Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors